We're Back!
by dinolove453
Summary: Sequel to Time to Dance After one long year the eight stranded are finally going home. But they find that things have changed at home changed dramatically. Their old friends seem to hate them, their families falling apart. Luckily, they realize that all t
1. Boat Ride

We're Back

Summary: (Sequel to Time to Dance) After one long year the eight stranded are finally going home. But they find that things have changed at home- changed dramatically. Their old friends seem to hate them, their families falling apart. Luckily, they realize that all they need is each other.

Ch. 1 Boat ride

A/N: Yet another vote! I have _way_ too many Flight 29 Down ideas for after this one. Vote between the three on my profile, please. Voting closes on Sunday.

Nathan stared at the crystal-clear, perfect, ocean. A bottlenose dolphin occasionally jumped or broke the surface. They had named the little loner Flipper, who often came up close to the shore to have a nice little chat with one of the 8. He was an orphan- a 2 year old calf whose family was killed by the transient orca pod that passed through every 2 months. Abby had saved Flipper, though, and the orcas (who were, ironically, just as friendly) knew not to kill him.

Nathan let out a small sigh. He was 17, and had been on this "tropical paradise' for a year now. It had been an extremely eventful year- mostly in the beginning of it, till about a month after they had crashed. Then everything toned down a bit. His pants, however much he had tried hard to prevent, were beginning to rip at the ends. His feet were bare- he was getting used to the hot sand. He had a long, deep scar across his cheek, the result of a twig (he called it a brutal, vicious twig) that had scratched him while he was looking for a distraught Daley, upset over a fight with Lex.

Flipper was just swimming over when Nathan heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Hey Nathan," said the tired and worn out voice of Daley.

"Hello Day," Nathan smiled and gave the curly-red-haired blue-eyed 17 year old a kiss as Flipper came into the shallow water and let out a loud squeak.

"Hey Flippy," Daley grinned and patted the dolphins rubbery nose. It squeaked at Nathan, who grinned.

"How's it going, Flip?" Nathan raised his hand near Flipper's flipper, who patted Nathan's hand.

"All right, high five," Daley grinned.

"Yup," Nathan laughed as the dolphin slipped into slightly deeper water and began to swim around playfully.

"So," Daley turned to face Nathan, "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Just tired. And profound- I think…" Nathan smirked.

"Uh oh, alert the media," Daley joked as Nathan rolled his eyes.

"How about you?"

"I'm lonely," Daley buried her head into Nathan's chest as he rubbed her back.

"I love you, Daley," Nathan grinned.

Daley flipped around so she was lying in Nathan's lap, smiling. "I love you too, Nathan," she murmured and leaned up and kissed him, he pulling her up into his arms. They continued kissing until an excited squeak was let out from Flipper.

"Yeah Flipper?" Nathan asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Flipper bobbed his head in the direction of the ocean. In the distance, Nathan and Daley could see the dorsal fins of 8 orcas.

"The orcas are here!" Nathan laughed. Daley grinned.

"I wonder how Willy's doing?" she asked. But Daley's eyes widened as she saw what was behind the orcas.

"Guys, Get down here! NOW!" she cried.

* * *

Jackson was in the middle of a very important activity. He and Melissa were involved in a very passionate make out session.

"I-love-you," Melissa panted between each kiss.

"I- love- you- t…" but Jackson was cut off by the shrill, familiar sound of Daley's voice from across the beach.

"Guys, Get down here! NOW!"

"Aww Daley," Melissa sighed as she and Jackson got up and started walking.

"Some other time," Jackson wrapped his arm around Melissa's shoulder and kissed the top of her head as they walked to the beach.

Eric, Taylor, and Abby were already there, and gaping. Lex was running towards them, so Jackson and Melissa took off running as well.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked.

"Look," Lex cried. Jackson looked, and saw a huge _boat_ behind the orcas.

"Over here!" all 8 cried, jumping up and down to try and get the boat's attention. The boat turned in the direction of the island.

"Over here!" they continued to shout as the boat stopped in the middle of the ocean, and a small rowboat came over as Flipper swam over to the orcas, who greeted him with excited clicks.

The rowboat, being ridden by a tall man, landed on the sandy beach.

"Who are you all?" he asked immediately.

"The survivors of 2 Niner Delta Winium November, AKA Flight 29 Down (A/N: I'm so sure I spelled that wrong…). I'm Lex Martin, that's my sister Daley; that's Nathan McHugh, Cody Jackson, Melissa Wu, Abby Fujimoto, Eric McGorrill, and Taylor Hannigan. We've been stranded here for a year," Lex panted.

"Well, gather your stuff. You guys lived in…?"

"California, LA," Nathan looked hopefully at the man.

"Good. That's where we make berth. Gather you things and quietly while I radio the captain."

Everyone rushed into he ten, excited beyond belief. Soon they had everything packed, including the tent. They ran back to the man.

"Yes. The captain- Captain Slovin is happy to give you immediate passage home. Get in."

"Thank you, ah…" Abby began.

"Ralson. Mr. Ralson, navigator," the man said pompously as all 8 clambered into the boat.

"Thank you, Mr. Ralson. We're all in your debt," Jackson murmured.

"Your welcome, erm…. Cody?"

"Jackson!" all of them cried out at once, making the navigator jump back.

"Okay, okay. We're here now," and they all climbed up the rope ladder and jumped on the ship.

"Yes!" they all cried and hugged and were so happy. They were finally going home.

Nathan took Daley up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Jackson and Melissa were holding hands and jumping up and down. Eric was spinning Taylor around. Lex and Abby were walking over to the Captain, who was standing there, looking on the other's happiness.

"Captain Slovin?" Lex asked.

"Yes? What are your names?"

"Lex Martin and Abby Fujimoto," Abby and Lex shook his hand.

"Good, good. Soon we will go back to LA- you are quite far away, in Indonesia. We were following that orca pod for some Scientists who happen to be big paying passengers, so we have enough rooms for you all."

"You mean _Willy_ and them all are the California Orcas?" Lex said, surprised.

"We could have just ridden them home," Abby joked.

"Do you have a phone? We really want to call home, it's been a year," Lex asked.

"No, I'm afraid. Our phone line is dead, luckily our telegraph and radio aren't."

"Oh well, how long will it take to go home? The orcas just go back to California from here…"

"We'll be going faster than usual speed, so probably a week."

"Yay!" Abby and Lex hugged briefly.

"Go get your friends. I'll show you your quarters- we have 3 one bed rooms and one two bed room left from the scientists, is that okay?"

"That's absolutely perfect," Lex grinned.

* * *

The week ran smoothly. Well, as smoothly as a week at sea can truly go. Soon, the ship pulled into harbor, and the 8 went with their junk to the lodge and called home.

Everyone was sitting in chairs, four on one side and two on the two facing sides. The phone was on the remaining wall.

"Well, who first?" Nathan asked.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"I'll go," Daley and Lex stood up. Nathan gave Daley's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Daley walked up to the phone, put in the two quarters the captain gave them, her fingers shaking as she dialed the number and held the receiver to her ear. Lex gripped her shoulder as a woman picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Daley asked, her voice shaking.

(1, 238 Words) Ooh, cliffy!


	2. Family Reunion

Ch. 2 Family Reunion

"What? Who is this, really," Daley's step-mom murmured into the phone.

"Its me, Mom, it's Daley. Me and Lex," Daley cried into the phone.

"Not true. Daley died a year ago. You're another punk kid trying to get my hopes up again. Me and Daley's real Dad's hopes up, really. I'm just her step-mom… But I miss her. And her brother, my real son. Why do you do this to us?"

"No, Mom, it's me. We were stranded on an island. Lex is here with me, here is Lex," Daley handed the phone to Lex.

"Mom?" Lex cried into the phone as Daley hugged him, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Oh my God. Put your sister back on the phone," whispered the quiet voice. Lex handed the phone back to Daley.

"Now do you believe me?" Daley asked, crying.

"Daley! Oh my God, Daley! Where are you?"

"I'm in LA. The lodge by the docks, its like a mile from our house."

"I'm coming! Oh God, Daley- what happened?"

"I'll tell you when you come, okay?" Daley asked.

"Okay, I'm coming!" and her mom hung up.

Daley cried and hung up as well, and hugged Lex, who was also crying. They continued to hug, and Nathan walked up to the phone next. Daley hugged him for support as Nathan spoke into the phone.

After a lot of cheerful talking, Nathan hung up saying that his mom was coming. Then Melissa called. Then Abby. Then Eric, then Taylor. Last but not least, Jackson called his stepfather.

Jackson hung up after lots of quiet talking.

"He's coming," he said simply as Melissa patted his shoulder.

"What's up with…?" Nathan asked.

"They cleared me in a trial, but when they find I'm alive they'll reopen the case. My Mom's dying," Jackson murmured.

"That's so awful!" Daley gasped as Melissa gave him a huge hug.

That's when Daley's Mom came rushing in.

"Mom!" Lex cried and Daley smiled and they ran over to her, participating in a monstrous hug.

"Oh you guys- I've missed you so much," she murmured into their hair.

"We've missed you too, Mom," Lex murmured.

"What happened?" she asked as they pulled out of the hug.

"We crashed on an island, and used our instincts to survive. We handled it pretty well," Daley smiled, "but… the captain and 2 of the students died.

"Oh my," she murmured.

"And other things happened too. Games, saving a dolphin, getting lost in the jungle, Abby almost died… twice! And…" Daley turned bright pink, making Lex laugh out loud.

"And what?" she asked.

"I…" but then Nathan's mom and Melissa's Dad came rushing in, and both were reunited with their kids.

"_Mom!_" Nathan gasped as they hugged.

"Dad!" Melissa cried into his shoulder.

Then Abby's mom, Eric's Dad, and Taylor's Mom came rushing in a whir of hugs. Then Jackson's step dad came, and they hugged awkwardly.

"Now, what were you saying?" Daley's mom continued as they started walking out of the lodge.

"I… Nathan!" Daley waved Nathan over.

"Yeah?" he asked inquisitively.

"Mom," Daley began, "meet Nathan."

"Hello Nathan, I've seen you around," her step mom nodded, confused.

"Well, Mom…" Daley began.

"Oh brother," Lex rolled his eyes, "Daley and Nathan are in love. There, she knows," Lex laughed.

Both turned the color of Daley's hair.

"Is this true? MARTHA!" she called over Nathan's mom.

"_Did **you** know they were on first name terms?_" Nathan asked in Daley's ear.

"_I thought **you** did,"_ Daley retorted.

"Yes Susan?" 'Martha' asked.

"It appears that a lot has happened in a year. Including the fact that our children are in love," Daley's step mom murmured.

"_Really_? Is that true?" Nathan's mom asked.

Nathan and Daley nodded, still beet red.

"Well…" Nathan's mom murmured, "that's interesting…"

"Well, luckily in the support group I found out ahead of time that Nathan is a fine young man," 'Susan' smiled.

Nathan pulled Daley close to him, Daley looking up at him lovingly.

"I love her, ma'am. Even if I was a horrible human being, I wouldn't hurt her if she asked me to," Nathan smiled.

"Well," both of the parents grinned.

It appeared that two other similar conversations were going on for Melissa and Jackson as well as Eric and Taylor. They also appeared to be going well.

"So you guys had a _support group_?" Daley asked as they walked, holding Nathan's hand.

"Oh yes. All seventeen of us parents (Jackson's mom was too sick to come, poor dear) became good friends, and told everything about you guys."

"That's never a good thing," Nathan laughed.

"I don't know how I feel about our parents being in cahoots," Daley laughed.

"I don't know how I feel about you using the word cahoots," Nathan laughed even more. (AN: Yes, that is a line from _Gilmore Girls_! One of my favorite ones!)

"Well, I took a cab here, so can I get a ride from you?" Nathan's mom asked.

"Our pleasure," Lex's mom began as Nathan and Daley climbed in to the back seat. Lex went into the middle seat.

"They're going to be kissing," he whispered to the two moms. They exchanged a look and made sure the rear view mirror was slightly facing the two.

The drive seemed to be short, and when they pulled into Nathan's driveway Nathan left reluctantly.

The other three left then, Daley smiling to herself.

They were finally home.

* * *

"Your father will be home in a bit. Hide so you'll surprise him," their mother murmured.

Daley hid in her room, Lex in his. She looked around the room. It seemed that her parents had not come in for a year- dust was everywhere, uncharacteristic of her step mom, and her bed wasn't made from when she had to leave early. But there had been one day… ah well. Daley flopped on her bed, loving the familiar warmth of it. She heard a car pull in, and waited excitedly on her bed.

"Hello honey," she heard her step mom say.

"Hi. Um… when's dinner?"

"In a bit. Here, follow me upstairs."

"Okay," Daley heard them come up the steps, and her father opened the door.

"DAD!" Daley cried and ran to him. He was in shock, but hugged her tightly as Lex came and hugged him too.

"I've missed you, sweet pea," he murmured.

And Daley smiled.

(1, 061 Words) No more updates for a while, guys (sorry for the long one) tomorrow's my birthday part, and Friday is my actual birthday! I'M FOURTEEN! Well, I'm officially fourteen as of 12:03 Midnight on August 4th, but you know what I mean.


	3. Month off School

Ch. 3 Month Off School

Nathan smiled when he woke up the next morning. He was happy to be home- but on the inside, he felt cold and lonely because Daley wasn't beside him. He got up out of his bed and stumbled downstairs.

"Nathan! Nathan! Nathan!" Nathan's little sister, Kathryn (Kate for short) ran up to him.

"How are you? How did you survive? Is it true you have a new girlfriend?" rambled the girl.

"I'm fine, but using my instincts, yes," Nathan sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh Nathan," his father put down the paper, "you get a month off school to recover."

"Thanks Dad," Nathan grinned.

"Don't thank just me, thank all the parents. The school board thought you've already had 'time off school', what a load of hogwash," he shook his head.

Nathan grinned and ate his pancakes.

"Oh Nathan," his mom walked over, "Daley called," Nathan's ears perked up immediately, "she wants to know if you could come over today. That the rest of the strandees were coming and you were going to hang out."

Nathan rushed to the phone and dialed Daley's number.

"Hello?" answered an unfamiliar voice.

"Hi, is Daley there?"

"Yes, one moment please. _Daley! It's for you!_" Nathan heard footsteps running towards the phone, and a _thanks Dad_ from Daley.

"Hello?"

"Daley!" Nathan smiled.

"Nathan! Hi! Can you come?"

"Yes, of course! Even if I had other plans I'd cancel them," Nathan smiled.

"Aww that's so sweet," Daley cooed.

Nathan smiled and walked over to a more private room, "did you have trouble sleeping as well?"

"Yeah! And this morning I felt cold…"

"I miss not having you in my arms when we wake up," Nathan murmured.

"I miss you in general," Daley laughed.

"I love you," Nathan murmured.

"I love you," Daley sighed.

"Here, let me get ready and I'll come over, okay?" Nathan asked.

"Hurry!" Daley laughed and they hung up. Nathan ran upstairs and got dressed, brushed his teeth, and ran back downstairs.

"See you Mom," he called and walked back outside.

_Lucky I can drive already;_ he thought and went to Daley's house in the family's car. He pulled up in her driveway and ran to the door.

Lex answered, "hey Nathan! Uh… no one else is here yet, but Daley is upstairs."

"Awesome, thanks," Nathan grinned, "how are you?"

"Okay. It's weird to be home," Lex admitted.

"Yeah. It really is," Nathan nodded.

"Nathan!" called a voice from the top of the stairs. Nathan whirled around and saw Daley.

"Hey Daley," he grinned. Lex knew the warning signs and walked away quickly as Daley ran and jumped into Nathan's arms. They stared at each other briefly before Nathan brought his lips to her. Alas, it was only for a moment, because Daley's Dad walked in then. They jumped apart like wildfire.

"Hello. You must be…?"

"Nathan. Nathan McHugh," Nathan offered his hand. They shook hands for the smallest instant, and her father gave him a weird look. Like he knew or, more likely thought, that Nathan was going to be steeling something from him, but not a 'possession,' like property or money. Nathan, confused, backed away slightly from him.

"I see you have feelings for my daughter, Daley,' he said stiffly.

Daley turned a delicate pale shade and walked back over to Nathan, who placed a loving arm around her shoulder.

"Very strong ones, sir. Extremely strong feelings…"

"As in…"

"Dad," Daley looked up sharply, clearly annoyed, "I love him, and he loves me."

Nathan nodded eagerly, "I do, sir."

"Hmm," he looked suspicious still, "if and when you take her on a real date, I will properly inspect you. But now I don't have time," he kissed Daley's forehead and walked away.

"So…" Nathan began, "want to go out tomorrow?"

"Of course," Daley laughed and they kissed again.

* * *

Jackson walked to Daley's house, but only because his step dad had the car. It wasn't _too_ long of a walk, and Jackson had got to think. 

_I wonder what school will be like n a month,_ he mused as a light finger tapped his shoulder. Spinning around, Jackson saw it was Melissa.

"Mel!" Jackson couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"Hey," Melissa grinned back, "how are you doing?"

"Could be better. Could be worse," Jackson smiled thoughtfully.

"Aww. Miss me?" Melissa joked.

"Horribly. Dying going on over here," Jackson whispered in her ear.

"Well, hopefully we can bring you back," Melissa joked and kissed him briefly, "now come on, we've got to get to Daley and Lex's place. I bet Nathan's already there, maybe Abby."

"Why not Taylor and Eric?" Jackson asked as they walked, hand in hand.

"Those lazy bums are probably still asleep," Melissa laughed.

"Good point," Jackson sniggered.

They reached the house and walked inside to find everyone there, even Taylor and Eric, laughing and talking. Jackson held Melissa's hand and they walked in, hoping that being home wouldn't change anything between the group.

* * *

Everyone was laughing together, certainly reliving things. Jacksondid squirt milk out of his nose at one retelling, and Melissa had to jump out of the way. 

"JACKSON!" she cried, looking in disgust at the milk all over her shoes.

"Sorry!" he cringed.

"I'll go get a paper towel," Daley murmured immediately.

"Me too," Nathan ran after her.

Everyone looked at each other for a few moments, and then Lex looked down at his watch.

"If it takes more than two minuets, they're not just getting a paper towel," Lex sighed.

"Time them, Lex," Eric laughed.

They all waited in silence, until they came back in with many paper towels.

"Four minuets," Lex sighed, "you really can't control yourselves, can you?"

Both of them blushed furiously, making the rest of the group laugh.

"Ah well," Melissa laughed, "give me that paper towel!"

Nathan handed her the paper towel, Melissa dabbing at her shoes as Jackson helped her. The phone rang, and Lex got up and ran to it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, is… is Daley there?"

"Yeah, sure," Lex sighed, "DALEY!"

Daley got up and ran to the phone, giving a questioning glance to Lex. Lex shrugged, signifying that he didn't know either.

"Hello?"

"DALEY! Hi! It's Tabitha, girl!"

"Oh my God, hi! Wow, you must have thought me…"

"Dead, yeah. But I received word from Alicia who heard from Sarah who heard from Alexis who heard from her little sister Theresa who heard from her best friend Kate, who is Nathan's sister, that you guys were back!"

"Yeah, yeah we're back all right. And only three people died!"

"Who?"

"The captain, Jory, and Ian."

"Oh, well that's a shame. So that Jackson kid is still alive?"

"Um, yeah, he was our leader and junk."

"Wow, so we have to catch up! Can you come over?"

"No, sorry I can't. All of us survives are hanging out today. If you want to come over here…?"

"Um… sure, I guess. I'll be over later," but something had changed in Tabitha's voice.

Something that changed forever.

(1, 176 Words) Happy birthday to me again! The next chapter is all fluff! Yippee! Anyway, I shall update later. Right now I'm in a whir of birthday festivities! Oh yeah, I'm planning this whole series that takes place starting with "6 Years", there is 5 stories in the series counting 6 Years but not Time to Dance and As the Storm Blows. Does that mean there is technically 7 stories? Hmm… Anyway, yeah. I'm surprised that you guys didn't pick that one… I like ()life stories that have the main character's ()in them and the main characters are ()and (). No, I am not filling in the blanks! Tee hee!


	4. Date To Remember

Ch. 4 Date To Remember

AN: Now that I've posted 6 Years (next chapter coming soon), I shall fill in the blanks. I like **family** life stores that have the main character's **kids** in them and the main characters are **married** and **parents.** There you go.

Nathan was mumbling to himself as he pulled on something nice. It was the night of his and Daley's date, and he wanted to look nice but he also wanted to feel natural. Plus, he was nervous about her father's inspection.

"Ta Da!" he spun around to face his sister, who was sitting there.

"Good! You look handsome," Kate nodded eagerly.

"Thanks," Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yup. Now go be with your love- thing," Kate put on her confused face.

"Yeah…" Nathan walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"Have fun!" called out his mom.

"Will do," Nathan called as he left outside and walked to the car. He drove, nervous, to Daley's house. He got out of the car and walked up to her door. Daley answered immediately.

"Hey," she said, looking flustered, "my Dad's not in the best of moods…"

"Why?" Nathan murmured nervously.

"I don't know. According to my step mom he's been having bad spell every few days. Come in though, just because my dad is angry doesn't mean… well…"

"Forget it, Daley. He's not going to approve of me, is he?" Nathan murmured sadly.

"Well…" but then Daley's Dad barked, "Get him in here!"

Daley smiled sympathetically and they went into the house.

"Wait, before we go in," Nathan murmured, "I know that you're Dad could not approve, and make us break up…"

"I wouldn't allow it!" Daley said triumphantly. Nathan smiled and leaned in to kiss her, and they broke apart quickly at the sound of coughing from the family room, and ran to the room.

"So," Daley's Dad indeed looked grumpy.

"So," Nathan nodded.

"You love Daley," he began.

"More than anything," Nathan said passionately.

"Hmm. You know, I assume, that Daley has had two previous boyfriends before you, and both treated her like crap," he said bluntly.

"Yes, I do know that. And I try not to be like them," Nathan nodded.

"You also know that she means the world to me," he continued.

"I know that as well, sir," Nathan continued to nod.

"You know that I don't want her to be hurt," Daley's father stared pointedly at Nathan.

"I wouldn't hurt her if she asked me too," Nathan repeated the line that he had said many times.

"And there are some things that she, and you for that matter, are not ready for…" he didn't look like he was trying to avoid the subject, either.

"I'd NEVER pressure her into something she didn't want to do, sir," Nathan looked taken aback.

"Then, all that's left is your intentions," his fixated gaze nearly broke down Nathan, but he continued.

"I intend to love her, and take care of her, and make her happy. And, if we manage to stay like this through the rest of high school, and most of college, I want to marry her," Nathan murmured softly.

Daley's father stared at him for a few seconds, "Daley, get in here." To Daley, he must have sounded furious because as Daley rushed in, she looked worriedly at Nathan.

"Daley, look at me," Daley turned to face her father; "if you ruin things with this boy, man I should say, I will be very disappointed in you."

Daley squealed and jumped into Nathan's arms. Nathan spun her around, until Daley planted her feet firmly on the ground and kissed him. They broke apart smiling.

"Now, go to your date already!" Daley's father laughed, "I'm sure it's waiting."

"It is, sir," Nathan nodded, then grabbed Daley's hand and laced his fingers with hers. They ran out the door, and didn't stop smiling till they got to the restaurant.

"Old Country Buffet?" Daley gasped, staring at the restaurant.

"Yup. I love this place, and if you don't like it then we can go somewhere else…" Nathan stammered.

"No, I love this place too. I missed it, in fact," Daley smiled, and while their hands were still entwined they ran into the restaurant.

Nathan walked over to the counter, "All you can eat for two, please," Nathan asked.

"That'll be $44.50," the man over the counter said. (AN: I don't know the prices, the one time I went I was on a school field trip, but boy was it good!)

Nathan paid the money and they walked into the buffet. Daley got a pizza (she had been craving it for a year now) and Nathan got pasta. They sat down.

"How did you do that? It's a miracle!" Daley laughed.

"Get approval from your father? I just told the truth…" Nathan shrugged

"Wow. The last boyfriend told the truth, and my father told me to end things in a manner of weeks, maybe days! Now that's funny…" Daley laughed.

"Well, if your father asked you to break up with them, they must have been horrible," Nathan nodded.

"They were. It was Reggie Balin and Mike Hannigate. Reggie just wanted… you know… and Mike didn't treat me right, et cetera. Not fun."

"Well," Nathan took her hands under the table in his, "you don't have to worry about them now."

Daley grinned at him, gently let go of his hand, and began eating.

They walked out of the restaurant, laughing together. Nathan's arm was around Daley's shoulder.

"That's hilarious! Where'd you hear that joke?" Daley laughed.

"Melissa," Nathan shrugged as they got into his car.

"Oh yeah! In elementary school she had that big book of jokes…"

"She got a new one in the 7th grade. You didn't know about it because…"

"Yeah," Daley murmured quietly.

"I don't like talking about it anymore, so," Nathan murmured while talking.

"Yeah, that's fine," Daley nodded, "but I miss him."

Nathan, one hand still on the steering wheel, reached across with the other hand to squeeze Daley's.

"I miss him too," and they remained in silence for the rest of the car trip to Daley's.

Soon, they pulled up in Daley's house. They walked up, now smiling again, and stopped at the door.

"That was fun," Daley nodded.

"Yes. And I know it isn't necessary to ask to repeat the experience. We have to," Nathan murmured in her ear.

"I love you, Nathan," Daley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Daley," Nathan smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her.

They continued kissing before Daley broke away reluctantly.

"I have to go," Daley murmured, "but I don't want to."

"Nor do I," Nathan sighed, "but I kind of have to."

"I'll see you tomorrow, when we're all over at Melissa's watching a movie?" Daley asked.

"Of course," Nathan nodded.

"Bye," Daley gave him a parting kiss, and reluctantly went inside. Nathan sighed, and left as well.

(1, 115 Words) Don't worry; the mystery of elementary school is solved in a later chapter. It's based on something from my own life.


	5. Elementary Dreams

Ch. 5 Elementary School

(AN: This is one of those rare chapters that I DIDN'T plan, I just threw in)

Daley tossed and turned that night, haunted with dreams that had not cropped up since the early 6th grade. Memories that she had stashed away forever.

_

* * *

A young Daley, about 9 years old, was playing with Melissa, also 9, and Nathan, 9. There was also a little boy, almost 10, with sandy-blonde hair, short, but cute. They were laughing together and building a sand castle._

"_Mellie, hand me that bucket," Daley asked. _

"_Sure thing," Melissa handed over a purple bucket. Daley scooped up some sand and placed it on the tallest tower of the sand castle, making it loom over Nathan's head. _

"_Hey! I thought I said the castle did _not_ get taller than me!" Nathan complained. _

"_Sorry," Daley shrugged. Nathan was the shortest of the group, but Liam was only a half inch taller. _

"_It's the same height as me! It's the same height as me!" Liam laughed. _

"_That's not saying much. Here," Melissa tossed some sand on. _

"_Now it's the same height as me!" Daley laughed. _

"_Let's add a little more," Nathan reached up and patted some sand on. _

"_And now it's my height!" Melissa giggled. _

_They all sat back and admired their work, placing their arms around each other's shoulders. _

"_I can't believe we start the 4th grade tomorrow," Nathan sighed. _

"_I can't believe it's been six years that we've been best friends," Melissa laughed. _

"_Ever since preschool!" Daley nodded enthusiastically. _

_They all laughed and Liam nodded, "we should never break up…" but then he began coughing loudly. _

"_Liam, Liam, are you okay?" Daley asked as Liam fell to the ground. Melissa screamed and Nathan ran over to where the parents of all four were talking and laughing together. _

"_LIAM!" _

_

* * *

Daley, now 10, walked into the hospital. It was Christmas, so everything was decorated._

_Nathan ran over to greet her, "Daley! How are you doing?" he asked. _

"_I'm okay. Here to see Liam?" Daley asked sadly. _

"_Yeah. I can't believe that he… well…" _

"_Has cancer? Yeah. It's scary," Daley nodded. _

"_My mom says its Lukeem- whatsit. I don't know. She said that it's odd that we found out when he was having an asthma attack, but they found out he had weak blood and…" Nathan shrugged_

"_Yeah. I wish he was in school with us. It's weird not having him there. I miss him," Daley nodded. _

"_Come on, let's give him our gifts and wish him a Happy Chanukah," Nathan smiled, pulling out the wrapped package from behind his back. _

"_Yeah!" Daley showed hers and they ran through the hospital to the children's ward. _

_They found Liam, pale, on his hospital bed. He was reading a book, _The Secret Files of Mrs. Basil E Frankenwiler,_ and laughing to himself. _

"_Hey Liam! Happy Chanukah!" Daley laughed. _

"_And a Merry Christmas to you guys," Liam smiled. _

"_Here," Nathan handed his gift as did Daley. _

"_Thanks you guys! Mellie already came by," Liam nodded. _

"_Cool. So how are you feeling?" Nathan asked. _

"_Okay. I could be better," Liam laughed, "obviously." _

"_Hey, you know what you can do for us for Christmas?" Daley began. _

"_Yeah?" Liam asked. _

"_Get better. Please," Daley begged. _

_Liam held her hand as well as Nathan's, "I'll try." _

_

* * *

Melissa and Daley, now in the Fifth Grade, were walking to greet Liam a happy 11th birthday. Daley would be 11 in two weeks, Melissa in a month._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Melissa laughed as they entered. Liam was a little paler since Christmas, but not that much more. _

"_Thanks you guys!" Liam laughed._

"_Oh and Happy Yom Kippur," Daley added. _

"_Not that I'm celebrating it," Liam shrugged. _

"_True," Melissa sighed, "now open our gifts!" _

_Liam did, "Aw, thanks Mellie," Liam laughed at the new book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, _and smiled at Daley's, a photo album of all four of them. _

"_Thanks you guys. You rock," Liam nodded. _

_Nathan came running in then, panting. _

"_Here- Liam- Happy- Birthday," he panted, handing him a package. _

_Liam tore it open, "Thanks dude!" it was a handheld video game. _

"_No problem. How are you feeling?" _

"_Okay, I guess. It's hard to tell sometimes," Liam shrugged. _

"_We figured," Daley rolled her eyes. _

"_How's my Mom doing?" he asked. _

"_She's a little better. Still cries though," Daley commented, she lived next to them and checked up on Mrs. Warin. _

"_Tell her to stop," Liam laughed. _

"_I already have," Daley whispered. _

_

* * *

It was the first day of summer, and the three were coming in to visit Liam again._

"_Hey Liam!" Melissa smiled at him, even though he was even paler now. _

"_Hey Mellie!" _

"_How many times do I have to tell you?" Melissa sighed, "I'm MEL now!" _

"_It's true," Daley nodded. _

"_Who cares? You're always Mellie to me," Liam shrugged. _

"_To me too," Nathan nodded, "but she hit me when I called her Mellie. So keep calling her Mellie, because she can't hit you!" Nathan laughed. _

"_Will do," Liam nodded. _

"_But Mellie is such a… kiddish… name!" Melissa whined. _

"_But it fits you better," Daley murmured, and Melissa slapped her playfully. _

"_It does Mellie," Liam murmured. _

"_Only you can call me that, then," Melissa shrugged. _

"_Fine," Liam rolled his eyes. _

_

* * *

It was the middle of the summer. Poor Liam was going to Sea World thanks to the Make a Wish ™ __foundation. He was taking the other three with him. _Make a Wish ™ 

"_Ooh look, there's Shamu!" Liam laughed as the orca swam in front of them. _

"_This is so much fun!" Melissa laughed. _

"_The reason why we're here isn't that much fun," Nathan murmured under his breath, and only Daley heard. She kept quiet. _

"_Come one guys," Melissa said after they watched Shamu for a while, "let's go swim with dolphins again!" _

"_YEAH!" they all laughed and ran out of the room, forgetting everything for a little while. _

_

* * *

Liam was so pale it scared them. It was a week after his 12th birthday, and all three were there to say goodbye._

"_Bye Liam," Nathan hugged the dying boy, "you rock, man. I'll miss you," Nathan sighed, a tear coming out of his eyes. Melissa and Daley were crying heavily. _

"_I'll miss you too, Nathan," Liam coughed and his voice was hoarse, "keep being who you are. Don't change. You rock," Liam grinned to the best of his ability, which was really a grimace. _

"_Bye Liam," Daley cried. She bent down and kissed his cheek. _

"_Bye Daley. Stay the same," Liam laughed, "you're too cool to change." _

_Daley smiled through her tears. _

"_Bye… Liam…" Melissa hiccoughed through her tears. _

"_Melissa, calm down," Liam laughed, "I'll miss you too. Just keep together for these bozos, all right?" he and Nathan and Daley laughed. _

"_I'll miss you," and Melissa leaned down and kissed him on the lips, a huge thing for a sixth grader. _

"_Wow…" Liam whispered, "Thanks for letting me have a real kiss before I go…" _

_Melissa shrugged and cried more. _

"_Bye Mellie," Liam smiled a little. _

_Melissa burst into tears, as did Daley and Nathan, and they all went into a group hug with Liam, before they left, grasping each other's hands. _

_When Daley got home, she crawled into her bed and cried until her tears were exhausted. The phone rang around 12 Midnight, and her dad went to get it because her mom was sick in the hospital. _

"_Hello? Oh no. I'll tell her," her father sounded sad. _

_Daley didn't need to be told. She burst into tears again, and her father came in and hugged her. _

* * *

"_Let's never talk about Li… Liam," Daley murmured. It was a month after Liam died, and all three were talking in the Middle School hallway. _

"_Yeah. Never again. Not even on his death day, or his birthday, or the anniversary of the day we found out about the cancer," Nathan nodded. _

"_Pact?" Melissa held out her hand. Nathan and Daley took it and they shook hands. _

"_Pact!" all said at once. They walked to class in silence, knowing that something had changed. _

* * *

"_Melissa? Nathan?" Daley approached her friends. It was after winter break, and ever since the pact had been made she had started hanging out with other girls. _

"_Yeah Day?" Nathan looked up from the Lego he was building, he had got it for Christmas. Melissa looked up from her book. _

"_I… I don't think we should hang out anymore," Daley said quietly. Melissa and Nathan stared at her for a long time. _

"_Why?" Melissa gasped. _

"_I just… something changed when… you know. And I have new friends now." _

"_Fine," Nathan said angrily, "go hang out with Tabitha and them. I don't care." _

"_Nathan!" Daley sighed as Nathan stalked out of the room. _

"_Sorry Daley," Melissa shrugged, crying a little, and left after Nathan. _

_Daley had an empty feeling in her stomach that she didn't know how to fill again. __

* * *

_

Daley woke up from her memory dreams, and sighed. She hadn't realized it, but while they were on the island, more specifically when she and Nathan and Melissa were friends again, that empty feeling had left. She hadn't noticed because it had been such a part of her.

Daley rolled over, slammed the snooze button on her alarm clock, and went downstairs for breakfast.

(1, 528 Words) I had a friend named Liam, who I met though a charity program at my church, when he was already really sick with Leukemia. He was Jewish, but I signed up to help him anyway. He died in October of 2004. The last name **this** Liam has isn't the same as my Liam, not even close. This particular chapter is dedicated to him. (Liam - if you know his last name you'll know how to find me- from 1993 to 2004)


	6. Movie Night

Ch. 6 Movie Night

Jackson shuffled over to Daley's in his step Dad's car. He was tired, but everyone was sleeping over at Daley's (their parent's trusted them- they spent a year alone on an island and no one had sex) and having a movie marathon. Everyone got to pick one movie. Jackson had picked his most favorite movie ever: Men in Black. Aliens, secret agents, what more could he want? He even liked the outfits.

He pulled up in front of Daley's house, another car right behind him. Jackson got out and saw it was Melissa.

"Hey Mel!" Jackson smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey! What did you pick?" Melissa laughed.

"Men in Black, you?" Jackson asked.

"I brought National Treasure. I love that movie!" she laughed.

They walked up to Daley's door, and Lex answered.

"Hey people! What movies did you bring?" he asked.

"Men in Black and National Treasure, what did you and Daley pick out?" Melissa asked.

"I picked out Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and Daley picked out Rent. Come on in, only Nathan's here," Lex nodded.

"Figures," Jackson whispered to Melissa and she giggled softly.

"What did Nathan pick?" Melissa called out.

"What else, Mel?" Nathan walked, coming out of the family room grinning, "Jurassic Park! I'm shocked at your stupidity."

"Oh yeah," Melissa chuckled, "you're obsessed with that movie."

"I love it would be the more flattering term," Nathan blushed.

"Please. Whenever we had movie night back in Elementary School, he always begged us 'Can we watch Jurassic Park? Please?' The three of us went crazy."

"The _three_ of you?" Jackson asked, confused.

"Um… me, Daley, and Liam; plus Nathan was in the group too," Melissa's voice was quite.

Nathan bit his lip, "Remember the pact, Mel, just remember the pact."

"Yeah," Melissa nodded, "I don't really want to talk about it, okay Jackson?"

Jackson shrugged as Abby walked in.

"Hey, I couldn't choose between The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe and Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, is it okay that I brought both?" she asked.

"SURE!" Daley called from the family room, "ARE YOU GUYS COMING?"

"YES!" all of them came running in then.

"Oh, and I heard your choices from here. Good ones," Daley nodded.

"Yup," Melissa nodded.

Taylor and Eric came in then, laughing.

"Let's see," Melissa rolled her eyes; Taylor and Eric were laughing too hard to be able to talk, "Mean Girls and Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Good choice, Eric, but don't you think that the guys will be annoyed by the chick flick Taylor?" Melissa smirked.

"That's- why- I'm- laughing!" Eric panted, "Taylor didn't think of it!"

"Well I'm so_rry_," Taylor laughed.

"Come on you guys!" Daley called. They all came rushing in then.

"So, which is first?" Daley asked. Everyone had spread out their sleeping bags, there was millions of bowls of candy, chips, and popcorn, a pizza was in the middle of the coffee table, and everyone had drinks. Taylor and Eric went into the kitchen to get one.

"How about we first do Narnia and Harry, then Treasure, then Python, then JP, then Rent, then Pirates, then Men, and then Girls? That way, if the boys don't want to watch it, they can just go to sleep," Melissa laughed.

"Okay," it was twilight outside; they had started early so they could attempt to fit in all the movies.

Daley popped in Narnia, and they all sat back. As it was playing, Lex's mom came in.

"Kids, I know you're in the middle of your first weekly movie night (it was Saturday night, so they made it a weekly thing) but turn on the 7 o'clock news!" she said excitedly.

Daley shrugged and turned on the news briefly.

"And, just last week the 8 survivors of the Flight 29 Down crash were found. The ship crashed a year ago on a remote Indonesian island. They were found thanks to the ship the _SS Heartlib_ which was following the famous California Orcas on their bimonthly migration. Turns out they migrated to the island they were stranded on, and the kids (who are from California) didn't even know. They are all safe home and sound: the survivors are Abby Fujimoto, Taylor Hannigan, Cody Jackson, Daley and Lex Marin, Eric McGorrill, Nathan McHugh, and Melissa Wu. The two other students, Ian and Jory, as well as the pilot, Captain Russell, are missing in the jungle. They have not been found in a year, and are presumed dead. Now in weather…"

Daley turned back on the movie, "we were in the _news_?" she gasped.

"Yup," Lex's mom laughed, "now enjoy your movies!"

Everyone settled into comfortable positions, and the movie started up again. Daley buried herself in Nathan's chest, Melissa rested her head on Jackson's shoulder, Taylor and Eric laid their heads on the other's, Lex was lying down in front of the TV and Abby sitting up in a chair.

When the movie ended, all Lex had to do was switch disks and they were on their way again.

Soon, after 4 and ½ movies and four bowls of popcorn, Daley got up.

"I know we're in the middle of Jurassic Park," Daley began while pausing the movie.

"DALEY!" Nathan sighed.

"However, according to tradition, whenever Melissa and I watched this movie with Nathan, we always stopped it here. During the part where the T- Rex is attacking, to annoy him," Daley smirked.

"You're going to get it later," Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"That's what you _always_ say!" Melissa laughed.

"This time, I mean it!" Nathan laughed.

"Anyway," Daley rolled her eyes, "and now, I'm kind and going to start it up again."

The movies progressed, and soon the hours dragged on. Lex sleepily switched the movies, but fell asleep during the duration of them. Daley fell asleep in Nathan's arms, Nathan resting his chin on the top of her head. Eric and Taylor crumpled on each other. Jackson was the last one awake, and soon fell asleep, Melissa resting on him as well.

(1, 016 Words) Aw! They go back to school in the next chapter.


	7. Back to School

Ch. 7 Back To School

Nathan walked up to Daley's doorstep, his backpack tossed over his shoulder. He was a little nervous- today was the first day of school and the first day they came back to the real world. Nathan knew that, somehow, things were not going to go over very well. He figured that it was his job to make sure that he and Daley didn't get taunted or even worse, picked upon. He knew that people would be surprised at them as well as angry.

He knocked carefully, and Lex answered.

"Hey, Daley will be there in a second. Looking forward to school?" Lex joked.

"No, not really," Nathan laughed.

"Nor am I. I begged my Mom to let me be home schooled. She refused. Ah well. Oh look, here comes Daley," Lex went back to his breakfast table immediately as Daley came running down the stairs, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey you," Daley laughed.

"Hey you," Nathan rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked.

"Ready as ever," Daley nodded.

Nathan grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with his, "come on, let's go."

Daley grinned and got into Nathan's car with him. They drove up to school, and Daley got out nervously. Jackson and Melissa came running over to greet them.

"Hey guys. I don't see Eric, Taylor or Abby yet. But we're early so that we don't have to worry about people asking stupid questions, so they should be here soon," Jackson shrugged.

"People are going to ask us stupid questions anyway, Jackson," Nathan sighed, "and hopefully we'll be able to dodge most of them."

All nodded and let out murmurs of agreement.

Eric, Taylor, and Abby pulled up then, and ran out to meet them.

"Ready?" Eric asked.

They all nodded, and went inside.

29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN

Lex walked into his school, and sighed. It still smelled the same. A sporty boy came walking up to him.

"So. You're back," he growled.

"Hey Butch. What do you want?" Lex sighed.

"I want your lunch money. For too long I have been broke," he growled.

"Here," Lex sighed, spilling out two dollars, "can you leave me alone now?"

"I might," he cackled and walked off.

Lex sighed, "Great…"

Another one of the jocks came walking up to him.

"Hey geek," he shoved some books into Lex's arms, "do my homework."

Lex sighed and walked away quickly, dropping the books on the ground as he went.

"GEEK!" the jock picked up the books and shoved them in his arms again.

"No," Lex spat, and the jock went and punched him in the face. Lex groaned and rolled over when a teacher came running over.

"What are you doing? Detention for you, Jake! Possible Suspension!" she gasped. The bully snarled and walked away, as the teacher bent down to Lex.

"Lex, do you need to see the nurse?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, please," Lex revealed that his nose was bleeding heavily.

"Oh dear," she gasped, "Anne! Robert! Please come over!"

Lex's two best friends from before he left, who were very glad to see him today, came running over.

"Yes Mrs. Javenson?" they both asked, and then gasped when the saw Lex.

"Lex?" Anne gasped.

"Lex!" Robert's eyes bulged out.

"Can you help me take Lex to the nurse's office?" Mrs. Javenson asked calmly.

"Yes," they both said immediately and lifted Lex's arms around both their shoulders as Mrs. Javenson followed close behind.

29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN

Nathan walked cautiously through the cafeteria. Carrying his tray of food, he walked around the cafeteria.

The people who he would normally sit with, the smart jocks, waved him over. He shook his head sadly and went past. He went past the dumb jocks, the popular girls (used to be Taylor's group), the rocker and punk kids (Jackson sat there, didn't really talk), the geeks, the perfectionists (all girls, both sporty and smart, and worried about their looks in the meantime, used to be Daley's group), the animal rights activists (used to be Abby's group), the slackers (used to be Eric's group), the helpers and volunteers (used to be Melissa's group), and the slightly geeky slightly cool kids. Right up to the table that was always empty.

Except today. Today Daley, Melissa, and Jackson were already sitting there and laughing; and Abby, Eric, and Taylor were on their way over.

"Hi guys," Nathan sat down in-between Daley and Melissa and grinned.

"Hi Nathan," Daley smiled.

"Hola," Melissa laughed.

Jackson nodded in greeting. Taylor, Eric, and Abby sat down then. They all laughed and talked, but it was obvious that the entire Junior Class was staring at them in complete shock.

"So Jackson," Daley began, trying to get the mood to lighten a little when they all looked around and saw everyone staring at them, expecting something along the lines of the Apocalypse, "what's going on with the whole trial thing?"

"My Step-dad's trying to put it off for a while, so that I can really get back into my routine before I go through something like that," Jackson shrugged.

"You know what I found out yesterday?" Nathan said bluntly, looking angry.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"My sister's depressed! Kate, you know. She's been taking more than what she's supposed to on her antidepressants, and so she has to go without for a few days. She's just moping around the house, and when an airplane is mentioned she screams, and hugs me every five seconds. I can't believe my parents didn't tell me! I mean, I noticed every day she was gone for about an hour, but I thought that was just at a friend's house! Turns out she's going to a psychiatrist," Nathan sighed.

"That really sucks," Melissa acknowledged.

"Yeah. How are you doing with it?" Daley gently squeezed his hand.

"Ah. Could be better. Could be worse. I wish it hadn't happened, though. She was always so much fun. Full of life," Nathan shook his head.

"That's how it always happens. Someone really happy all the time experiences something horrible, and they crash. That's what happened with my real Dad," Jackson explained.

"Yeah, he went insane and had to go to prison," Melissa rubbed his back to calm him.

"He was always so happy. Ah well. Nathan, don't let that happen. As the leader, I command you!" he joked, knowing he wasn't really the leader anymore.

"Will do," Nathan saluted him with laugh.

Everyone was still staring at them, but they frankly didn't care.

29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN

After school was tutoring. All the kids went to a tutor to make up for the last year. Lex didn't have to because, frankly, he was far ahead of his class anyway.

Nathan sighed, lugging home his homework from his tutor. He had tons, as well as his homework from normal school. He called Daley as soon as he dropped the heavy books on his desk.

"Hey Daley," Nathan murmured into the phone.

"Hi. Do you have lots of homework too?" she complained.

"By the ton," Nathan laughed, "so I guess we can't talk."

"No, probably not a good idea. See you tomorrow?"

"Yup. See you. I love you," he grinned.

"I love you too," and Daley hung up reluctantly. Nathan did the same, and started on his homework.

(1, 206 Words) Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've had a really busy couple of days. There's only ONE more week of frequent updates, though! So sad! A week from tomorrow my school starts! However, there is an upside. I'm now the 4th oldest student in the school! (Two kids were held back and one is a week older than me) Ha ha!


	8. I Thought They Were My Friends

Ch. 8 I Thought They Were My Friends

Nathan sipped on his soda, reading a gripping book called Gregor the Overlander. He wore a sweatshirt and jeans, living in the 'cold' part of California. This meant, in short, they did have winter. (AN: Play along with me, okay?). He continued to read as he heard his sister get home from her therapy session, his Mom home from work as well.

"Hey Mom," Nathan called from his chair.

"Hey honey," she murmured wearily. It was hard having a depressed daughter.

Nathan went back to his book, when suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he murmured, picking up.

"Nathan!" it was Daley, and she sounded hysterical.

"Daley? Daley what's wrong?" Nathan began, now worried.

"Could you come over?" Daley sniffled.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Nathan hung up quickly and ran to his car. He drove as fast as he could to Daley's house, worried.

He knocked quickly, and Lex answered.

"She's in her room, and really upset," Lex explained.  
Nathan took off to her room, and found Daley crying on her bed.

"Daley! What happened?" Nathan ran over and held her.

"I… I…" Daley continued to cry in his chest.

"Come on, Daley," Nathan rocked her, "tell me. Maybe I can help…"

"I…. Tabitha, Sharon, Lisa, and Monica said that I… I wasn't aloud to be their friend anymore…"

"Oh Daley," Nathan held her closer.

"And in front of the entire Student Council and Winter Dance committee, and dissed you six (not Lex) and said that… well…"

"What?" Nathan held her closer.

"That I was falling totally head over heels for a boy who won't work out, which made me _really_ angry, and they… they just got super bitchy. But I'm just sad…. We've been best friends since the 6th Grade when Liam died and the 4 of us split up… I mean Liam died and I got new friends and you and Mel just stopped talking to me after I said it was over…. And that reminded me of how Liam died of Leukemia and my real Mom had just found out about her cancer…. And I just got hysterical…"

"Daley, it seems to me that these were never good friends. They didn't approve of me and Mel, and they made you stop being friends with us. Even though I was really angry, I could tell somehow that you didn't want to do it. And now you have the moral fiber to actually stick up for us, and I'm proud. But I remember Liam well. We were the dangerous 4 in Elementary School…. Good times… but I miss him too. Thanks for sticking up for us."

"Your welcome," Daley smiled through her tears, "but they also dissed Liam! They called him a weakling… all because of his stupid cancer…. I just…" Daley continued crying into Nathan's chest.

"Don't worry, Daley," Nathan rocked her back and forth, "it's going to be okay. I'm here, and… I don't plan on leaving," Nathan smoothed her read tresses, "ever. I'm never leaving. How can I?" Nathan smiled, "those girls are complete idiots for leaving you. You are amazing. They're going to completely miss out, and that's their own fault. If they ever beg to be your friend again, just laugh and walk away," _to me_, Nathan added mentally.

"Yeah, yeah! That's right. Thank you Nathan," Daley smiled at him.

"No problem," he pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you."

Daley snuggled in Nathan's chest, "I love you too."

Nathan held her happily as they rested confidently, neither wanting to move. Both couldn't stop smiling.

"Nathan?" Daley murmured after a long, long time.

"Yes?"

"You are amazing too, you know," Daley grinned.

"Thanks, I try," Nathan laughed.

Daley leaned up and kissed him. Nathan automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, and Daley lifted her arms around his neck. Their kisses grew more and more rapid, and they were almost horizontal.

"Nathan?" Daley panted, pausing the kissing.

"Yes?" he gasped.

"Um… if my Dad saw us like this we'd be in huge trouble," Daley admitted.

"Oh," Nathan nodded, realizing what they would look like to an outsider.

Both laughed nervously and sat up.

"Want to go grab a bite to eat?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," both got up, grabbed hands, and laced fingers. Daley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder, and they walked out of her room.

29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN

Taylor walked up to her popular, dumb friends the next school day. She figured that she should alternate between the 29 Down Gang and her old friends.

"Oh," one of them, Kelsey, snarled, "it's you."

"Yeah…" Taylor gave them her clueless look.

Another one, Sammie, gave her a death glare, "where _were_ you yesterday?"

"I was hanging out with my other friends. You know, from the crash?" Taylor nodded.

"You can't hang out with them and us," Kelsey snarled.

The other girls nodded in assent. Yet another one, Liana, smirked to herself. The other two, Barbara and Kristen, laughed dumbly.

"So Taylor, who's it going to be? The geeks you lived with for a year, or us? The people exactly like you- rich, stylish, and know what's really important," Sammie stared Taylor down.

Taylor didn't have to think long, "I know we've been best friends since the 8th Grade, but honestly? I have never been closer to any group of people in my life like I'm close to my fellow survivors. We lived together for a year. And honestly? They're a _lot_ nicer than you," and Taylor stalked off, leaving the dumb girls (ahem) dumbfounded.

Taylor walked over to Eric's locker, where Eric was finishing his homework (as usual) before the bell. He snapped his book shut, shouted "YES!" and looked up.

"Hey Taylor! What's up?" he asked, standing up immediately.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said truthfully, "and get a hug."

"Well, you know that I'm the mass producer of hugs," he laughed, and hugged her tightly, "but why do you need one now?"

"To congratulate me on a job well done," she murmured softly, and Eric took that for an answer.

(1, 010 Words) Yay frequent Updates!


	9. What? No Sports?

Ch. 9 What? No Sports?

Nathan sighed and got up the next morning. It was the day he was going to Basketball tryouts, and he was nervous. He had tried talking to his old jock buddies, but they wouldn't talk to him at all. He felt comforted that he had the others.

Immediately his phone rang, and he ran to it and picked it up.

"Hello, Nathan?" it sounded like Eric.

"Yes… Eric, what's up?" Nathan yawned.

"Listen, I need your help," he began, "my Dad went to the hospital today…"

"What?" Nathan gasped.

"Apparently he has lung cancer. I always told him it was a bad idea to smoke… anyway, I promised Taylor I'd take her out today, but I kind of don't want to leave my Dad in case he… you know."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded.

"So can you tell Taylor that I'm at the hospital? I already called her but she was asleep, and I'm allowed two calls with this quarter."

"Oh okay," Nathan nodded, "I'll tell her when I get to school."

"Thanks," and Eric hung up.

Nathan sighed and began to make his bed when the phone rung again.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Nathan! Oh thank God!" it was Melissa.

"What is it now, Mel?" he asked, annoyed, "Eric just called, and my phone has an annoying ring in the morning…"

"Sorry, but you know how I haven't seen my mom since we got back?"

"Yes…"

"She's traumatized! My Dad took her to the hospital before we got back! She can't even _talk_! But when she saw me she smiled… apparently a huge thing…"

"That really sucks, Mel," Nathan yawned when he heard a beep, "oh, I've got to get this call. Be right back."

"Okay," Melissa whispered as Nathan switched over.

"Hello?"

"Nathan? Oh good. No one else will pick up!"

"Abby? What's wrong?"

"My parents are splitting up!"

"What? No!" Nathan sighed.

"Yeah. What's going on? It's like when we left everything changed…"

"It did, Abby. Listen, I have someone on the other line…" Nathan sighed.

"Oh okay. See you at school."

Nathan switched back to Melissa, "hey I'm back."

"Oh good. Who was that?"

"Abby. Her parents are getting a divorce."

"Oh that's really bad!"

"Yeah. Listen, I need to get ready for school, can I call you back later?"

"Sure," and Melissa hung up. Nathan was just getting dressed when his phone rang again.

"ARG!"

F29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWN

Nathan walked over to the school, praying to God he would get on the team. Daley was right behind him, even though it was early.

"Thanks for coming, Daley," Nathan smiled. Daley shrugged.

"No problem," she smiled. Nathan looked around for a second, and then gently kissed her.

She smiled when he pulled back, "Good luck out there."

"Thanks," Nathan smiled and walked out onto the field. Daley stood by in the stands.

The players- Ryan, Nick, Jake, Jason, Sergei, Mike- were all standing around and laughing.

"Hey guys," Nathan called and walked up.

"Oh," Ryan glowered at him.

"Um… should I try out or what?" Nathan asked awkwardly.

"Now, Nathan, we've got something to tell you," Jake said while glaring.

"See, Nathan, we'd love to have you on the team. You're a great football player, as we all know, and also good at basketball. In Junior High it was all thanks to you that we won the championship," Sergei laughed. All of the boys laughed and high-fived, remembering the 8th grade well.

"But see, ever since you got back from your little," Nick coughed, "adventure, you've been kind of hanging out with the others from the trip…"

"And everyone at school is a little weirded out by the fact that you are. None of you are alike at all… I mean, we understand about you and Melissa- you guys have been friends for practically forever. But the others…"

"And what's even freakier is that you're dating _Daley_. I mean, Taylor wasn't your type, but Daley… you guys _hated_ each other. Always yelling, you always were badmouthing her before you left and well… then you come back holding her hand and her cheering you on in the stands…" Mike sighed.

Daley stared in disbelief at the jocks, overhearing the entire conversation. It was, after all, a very empty gym and everything echoed.

"And you've just changed a lot since you came back, and we just don't think that the team is ready for the 'new' Nathan. Besides, you have your things with those other guys, and plus we don't know what a year off season did you your game…" Mike continued.

"What we're trying to say is," Ryan shrugged, "no. You shouldn't, because you won't make the team."

Nathan glared at them all and picked up his duffle bag, "you guys are really low, you know that? We were _stranded_ on an _island_ together for _over a year_. You have no idea what that does to a group of people, because you've never been stranded on an island yourself. We have this _amazing_ bond- we're like a huge family. And frankly, if you can't handle that having to live with each other for a year bonds people, then you're not worth my time. And as for Daley," Nathan turned around and walked over to her, where she was waiting. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he possessed, which was a lot. Daley couldn't stop smiling when he broke away.

"If you don't think we're made for each other," Nathan called after them as they began to leave, "they you're complete idiots."

The jocks stared after them in disbelief as they left the gym.

F29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWN

Nathan sighed as he sat down to lunch with the others. People still stared in shock at them, but for the most part the sensation had worn off in the cafeteria. Melissa was laughing at something Taylor had said, Abby was flinging peas playfully at Jackson, who was countering the attack with mashed potatoes, Eric was doing his happy dance, and Daley was reading her book. Nathan sat (as usual) next to Daley.

"Eric, why are you dancing?" he laughed.

"Because," Eric rolled his eyes, "my Dad's still alive, obviously. He made me go back to school at period 4, when we knew he was okay. (It was period 5).

"Give up now, Abby!" Jackson laughed, flinging a potato missile at her.

"NEVER!" she laughed.

Nathan laughed himself and began to eat his pizza. He saw the smart jocks, his old friends, sitting at their table and looking sullenly at their food.

_Yup. I made the right choice_, and Nathan grinned happily.

(1, 098 Words) Yay! More ditching the old, jerky friends! YIPPEE!


	10. Families Crumbling

Ch. 10 Families Crumbling

Nathan walked with his mom to Kate's therapy session. He didn't know why he wanted to see her sister being questioned by a Shrink- but he went anyway. He had a funny feeling he owed it to her.

Kate was lying down on one of those couches you always picture with a psychologist or psychiatrist. The psychiatrist was a woman, with glasses and her blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail. Nathan and his mom sat at the edge of the room on two chairs.

"So Kate," the psychiatrist looked up, "how have you been doing since I last saw you?"

"Okay," Kate shrugged, "I had another dream though."

"Oh?" the doctor asked, "tell me about it."

"Well, it was the dream where Nathan was going off again, and I kept telling him not to go because he would crash and almost die, and he laughed at me in this one and said that was ridiculous, so I just held him back for a while before he managed to walk over. When I woke up, I remembered that he never came back," Kate sighed.

"Oh dear. Did you cry when you woke up, like in the last few dreams?"

"No, because I knew he was home and that it all had been just a dream," Kate smiled for the first time in the session.

"Oh good," the shrink smiled, "I believe we've made some progress. You're brother's home, is he not? Is he not behind you? No. He is home. So you should be beginning to move on, and you have," she smiled, "I think we can end today's session here. If you have any problems, with feeling depressed or anything else, please call."

Kate grinned and sat up, and ran out the door with Nathan and their Mom.

Nathan grabbed Kate and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry for leaving…"

"No, it's fine. You came home eventually, didn't you? And besides," Kate smiled, "The reason I was starting to be sent to Dr. Green in the first place was because I always had a funny feeling that you were still alive. Then I got depressed because you never came home," Kate smiled brightly.

Nathan just continued hugging her.

F29DWN

Abby paced the kitchen in her house. Her parents were _screaming_ at each other from upstairs.

_Couldn't they at least just be _civil_ until their divorce_? Abby thought wistfully.

Abby walked upstairs and went into her room. She turned up the music on her iPod really loud, but it still didn't drown out the screaming. She tried to do homework, but she couldn't concentrate. Finally she heard something that she had never thought she would ever hear.

"_I HATE YOU!"_ it was from her Mom. Abby shrank down into her chair.

"_GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_ Abby was shaking as she picked up the phone. She had to get out of here.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KNIFE?"_ it was her father that time. Abby dialed Daley's number.

"Hey D-Daley?" she murmured.

"Oh, he Abby. It's Lex," Lex said happily over the phone.

"Listen, I need to crash at your place for a while," Abby murmured, "my parents are currently fighting really badly. Like, screaming. I'd hold the phone up for you to hear, b-but…"

"Oh dear," Lex murmured, "here, grab some of your stuff. Daley's out with the car, but you live close enough to walk, right?"

"Yeah," Abby stammered.

"Okay, come right over, okay? Don't take your time- you never know what could happen…"

"Okay," and Abby hung up. She put some of her stuff into her book bag, opened her window and jumped out. She ran over to Daley and Lex's house down the street.

"Lex?" Abby pounded on the door. Lex opened it and nodded.

"Come in, I already told my parents. You can stay in Daley's room."

Abby nodded and walked into the house, "thanks."

"Good luck with them, Abby," Lex smiled sympathetically.

F29DWN

Melissa walked with her father to the home. It was a home for people who were traumatized, badly depressed, or has any other illness that comes from a tragedy. The Tragedy Home was what it was called.

Melissa walked in to the room where you could visit your loved ones. Melissa sighed and sat down in a waiting chair as her Mom was helped outside.

Her mom was her Chinese half. Her Dad was Italian, and her mom was Chinese. She got her looks, obviously, from her mom. Her mom's eyes lit up briefly and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hi mom," she said softly.

She nodded. One of the effects of her trauma was she couldn't talk.

"How are you doing?" Melissa asked.

She shrugged. Melissa couldn't help it- she reached across and hugged her mom. Her mom smiled back.

"School is fine. I hope that you'll be able to talk soon," Melissa shrugged, "and look!" she held up her report card from her tutor, "I passed Sophomore year! One B and the rest As!"

Her Mom smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Jackson is good. Remember the boy who came with me last time? My boyfriend?" Melissa asked softly.

Her mom smiled, which meant she had liked Jackson.

"Yeah. Nathan's good, as is Daley, Eric, Taylor, Abby, and Lex," Melissa nodded.

She patted her hand when her Dad walked in.

"My turn, kiddo," he smiled softly. Melissa hugged her mom one last time, and left to outside. The place depressed her too much.

F29DWN

Eric walked into the hospital with his mom. Despite contrary belief, Eric's parents weren't the whole 'one kid's enough' type. Eric had 4 younger siblings- Josh, Monica, and Nikki. Josh was 15, Monica was 11, and Nikki was 9. They were following Eric and their mom quietly.

Eric's dad lay in his bed, his breathing labored slightly. Monica held Nikki as she burst out quietly. Eric knew that Josh, who was an even more hard-shelled individual than Eric, was shaking.

"Dad?" Eric whispered.

He looked up wearily, "hi kids."

His mom knelt beside the bed and sat with him. Eric had a funny feeling that he would see this again, at a much later date, with two different people who he knew now.

_Whatever_, Eric thought glumly as his dad nodded at him.

"I'll get better, son. Eventually."

"Yeah, and while your at it, get tickets to a baseball game."

He chuckled at that, but Eric didn't find it so funny.

(1, 076 Words) Depressing Chapter. Let's see, in this one we have two more chapters, in 6 Years we have 4 more. And updates are officially going to be slower! I just got my school schedule today. And my locker. I have 5 of my best friends in most of my classes! YAY! Now excuse me while I redecorate the stupid Assignment Notebooks we're given every year… Hope I don't loose this one this year… xD


	11. Trial

Ch. 11 Trial

Jackson stared nervously as the courthouse. It was his trial for the fight. All of his friends- his wonderful friends- were testifying for him. His step dad was already inside. He had no idea what to do- he was so nervous.

Finally a police guard gripped him roughly by the arm. He gritted his teeth as he led him into the courtroom and sat him down in one of those guarded chairs. Finally, the judge came in- (All Rise) - and Jackson stared down at his shoes.

(AN: Since I know absolutely nothing about the courtroom (Judging shows aren't my style) I'll just skip to the testimonies.)

Melissa walked up, stared at Jackson, and sighed.

"I know everyone here thinks that what happened just before we left was all Jackson's fault. But it wasn't. It was those boys' fault. He was really happy that he got to go on this trip, ironically I know, and those people who he once counted as friends just called him names and stuff. I know he wasn't supposed to be there, but he really wanted to tell them. Anyone can understand that. And it wasn't his fault the fight broke out. He tried to break it up, even. And even if it might have been his fault, he truly is a good person. He didn't want to be the leader back on the island, but he was the best one we could have. And he is extremely loyal, and he comforts us really well, and… well," Melissa blushed, "he is the most caring boyfriend I could ever have. I love him. And everyone who knows me knows that I don't really hang out with people who aren't that nice, and… well, if I am in love with him that means he's one of the best people out there. And if you lock him up," Melissa glared at the judge, this wasn't a jury case, "You got to be prepared to lock me up with him, because I'm not leaving his side. Not now," Melissa walked over to where Jackson was sitting, and stood on the side of the chair that the guard wasn't sitting on, "not ever."

The judge gave her a look. Daley walked up to give testimony, as did Nathan, Lex, Abby, Eric, and Taylor. All talking about how Jackson was the best leader they could have ever had how he was a good person. Melissa reached out and squeezed his hand. He smiled weakly at her.

It was long and invigorating. The prosecutor kept saying on how he was being fake to the other survivors, on how he was a trouble maker. Melissa was red in the face- that wasn't true. The defender kept talking about how he showed natural leadership skills and was caring about his friends. That was true, and it made Melissa smile.

Finally, it was a recess while the judge thought. Melissa sat near Jackson as he waited outside.

"You know I meant that," Melissa murmured softly.

"I know you meant that," Jackson smiled weakly at her. Melissa leaned over and gently kissed him. Jackson lifted his hand to the back of her neck, supporting the kiss.

They deepened it for a little while, before Melissa gently broke away.

"Melissa, please," Jackson pleaded, "I need all the comfort I can get right now," he looked desperate. Melissa hated to see him like that.

"Okay," she whispered, and kissed him again. She gently wrapped her arms around him and he did likewise. Both comforted by the other's love, it was when the guard issued a cough that they broke apart.

"I love you, good luck," Melissa murmured.

"I love you, Mel," Jackson choked out before he was led back into the courtroom. Melissa was comforted by Daley and Nathan as they walked back in.

The judge looked calm and collected as Melissa stared daggers at him. Her message clearly said: _Lock my boyfriend in jail and it's you who are a goner._ He just smirked at her.

Melissa sat down nervously in a chair, shaking slightly. When she looked over at Jackson, she saw that he was shaking too. _Juvie does a lot to a person…_

"All rise!" the guard said lazily. The judge had gone back out and had just come backing. Melissa stood reluctantly- who knew whether the judge was sending him to jail or not.

The Judge looked around at everyone.

"After much deliberation, the verdict I have come up with is…"

Melissa bit her fingernails.

"Innocent. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, he is on probation for a year. If he so much as _enters _that neighborhood without my permission, you have a half year in Juvenile Hall. Understood?"

Jackson nodded, but was beaming. Melissa wanted to get up and run to him.

The judge nodded at him, smiled at Melissa, and left the courtroom. The bailiff cried, "dismissed!" And everyone got up. The prosecutor looked grumpy. Melissa ran to Jackson. He immediately opened his arms and Melissa jumped into them.

"Congratulations," she smiled into his neck.

"I love you so much," Jackson whispered into her hair. They continued swaying when the rest of the gang and Jackson's step father walked over and patted him on the back. Jackson didn't let go of Melissa the entire time.

"Want to come back to my place?" he murmured into her hair.

"Yes," she whispered back.

F29DWN

Jackson walked into his house, Melissa right behind him. His step dad had to take the night shift instead of the day one because of the trial, and so wouldn't be back till 10 AM the next morning. Jackson walked over to the phone.

"I'm going to get pizza. Do you want anything on it?" Jackson asked pleasantly.

"No, nothing," Melissa smiled.

"Okay cool, me too," Jackson grinned and dialed the number. Melissa picked up her own cellphone to call her parents.

"Hey mom?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah Melissa? How did the trial go?"

"Great, mom, he was cleared! So I'm staying over at his place, is that okay?"

"Sure, is his father home?" her mom said cheerfully.

"Yes," she said brightly, deciding to lie. She wanted to stay over badly.

"Okay, wonderful. You have your stuff over there from when you stayed over before, so..."

"I'll see you at, like, 10:00 tomorrow, okay?" Melissa smiled.

"Okay sweetie. See tomorrow," and she hung up. Melissa turned around to Jackson, who was grinning at her.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure," Melissa smiled. They sat down and began watching Star Wars Episode 2. The pizza came and went. Soon the movie was over and Melissa began to fall asleep on Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson rested himself- it had been a long day- until Melissa began to shift beside him.

" Jackson?" she murmured, getting up and yawning.

"Yeah?" he smiled at her.

"I love you. I'm so happy you're cleared," Melissa smiled at him and sat down on the couch.

"I love you too, Melissa. And I would be dying right now if I had to leave you," he murmured softly, and kissed her. They began kissing more passionately by the second, when they were (subconsciously) horizontal. Melissa gasped and broke away.

" Jackson," she panted, "do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I have condoms upstairs. Well, my dad has condoms for when I become a 'man' according to him," Jackson gasped.

Melissa looked at him with completely trusting eyes, "okay."

Jackson smiled, and picked her up bridal style, "might as well do this properly in my bedroom."

Melissa giggled softly.

F29DWN

Lex stared around at the nurse's office. It was a few days after Jackson's trial, and he was in the nurse's office for the millionth time. This time the bullies had broken his arm. Anne and Robert sat across from him, worried looks on their faces.

"Well, I'll have to send you to the hospital," the nurse sighed and picked up the phone. All three tweens stared at their shoes until she hung up.

"An ambulance and your parents are coming. I'll be right back," she got up and left.

"I can't believe you have to change schools after this," Robert said sadly.

"I can't believe we're not going to see you again till high school," Anne cried.

"You'll see me when I hang out with you guys. Just not in school," Lex sighed.

Robert patted his shoulder, but Anne walked over to him, placed her hands on his shoulder and kissed him. His eyes widened when she pulled away.

"Sorry," she mumbled, but Robert cheered and Lex smiled at her.

"Wannagoouttomorrow?" he stammered. She smiled and nodded as the nurse came back in with Lex's parents.

(1, 452 Words) What a jam-packed chapter. Cases cleared, virginities lost, first kisses… and only one more to go!


	12. We Have To Remember That

Ch. 12 We Have To Remember That (Finale)

AN: I wanted to finish this fic for some reason before I update 6 Years. Weird. Anyway, onto the last chapter!

Daley walked up to the doorway of Nathan's house. They were going to see a movie at the theater, and she was pretty excited. They were seeing "Happy Feet" (AN: oh give me a break, I love penguins… xD) and then going back to her place. She knocked on the door and Kate answered.

"Hi Daley! Nathan's coming. He's a little irritated," she giggled.

"Why?" Daley smirked as she walked in.

"Melissa just called about an hour ago, and told him something that happened like a week ago. He's angry that she didn't tell him sooner, but I have no idea what it is," Kate shrugged.

"Okay," Daley laughed and went upstairs, and knocked on Nathan's door.

"Come in," said an annoyed voice. Daley came in, but immediately walked back out.

"Nathan, its Daley! I know you don't care if your parents see you pant less, however…" Daley giggled.

"Oh," Daley could practically _hear_ him blush, "just a second, then." Daley suppressed her laughs as Nathan walked over and opened the door.

"Hey," he grinned sheepishly at her, now fully clothed.

"So, what did Melissa tell you?" Daley laughed while walking in.

"Did she tell you anything… surprising… recently?" Nathan asked immediately.

"No not lately, why?" Daley shrugged as he closed the door.

"Okay good. She didn't tell you first," he sighed.

"What is it?" Daley asked for the millionth time while sitting on his bed.

"Well, Melissa and Jackson were over at Jackson's house, his step dad wasn't going to be home until the next morning, and they sort of… celebrated… his name being cleared," Nathan scowled.

"You mean they had sex!" Daley gasped.

"Yes, but keep it down!" Nathan sighed, "she didn't really tell any details."

"Good God," Daley muttered.

"I know," Nathan laughed, pulling her closer to him, "now come on, we'd better go if we want to catch that movie!"

F29DWN

Melissa was walking to Jackson's house, nervous. She wasn't nervous about seeing Jackson, because she'd seen him millions of times since, you know, but his step dad. That's who she was worried about. He didn't know. Didn't even notice that a condom was missing.

She knocked nervously on his door. Jackson answered.

"Oh, hey," he said softly, and came outside, "what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just…" Melissa murmured.

"Me too," Jackson chuckled nervously.

They both laughed briefly before staring at their shoes for a second, then Melissa looked up.

"I, um, told Nathan," Melissa murmured after a while.

"Good. We should probably tell some of them," Jackson laughed.

They stood in silence for a second, before Melissa let out a sigh.

"Are we always going to be like this, now? Awkward around each other?" she sighed.

Jackson shrugged, "I hope not. I mean… we haven't really discussed…"

"I thought it was amazing," Melissa murmured softly.

Jackson smiled, "good, because I did too."

Melissa wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed back briefly before his step dad called him back inside.

"Do you want to come in? We're going to have dinner in a few," he laughed.

"Would your step dad mind?" Melissa laughed.

"Nah. He says the whole reason that I'm not in Juvie right now is because you scared the judge. I told him that wasn't the case, but he insists it," Jackson laughed.

"Cool," Melissa giggled. Jackson held out his hand, and she took it, going inside.

F29DWN

Taylor was on AIM (AN: don't own), bored as ever, when Eric logged on. She immediately opened a conversation with him.

(Taylor's **blondchica, **Eric's **myhatiscool**)

**Blondchica:** Eric! What's up?

**Myhatiscool**: Bored

**Blondchica**: Me 2

**Myhatiscool**: Want 2 come over?

**Blondchica**: Sure. Let me ask my mom, brb

Taylor walked upstairs to where her mom was reading the paper. Her sister was coming home from boarding school the next day. (She got a scholarship, there was at least one smart person in the family.)

"Hey Mom?" she asked.

"Yeah?" she looked up from her paper.

"Can I go over to Eric's?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Sure. Wear your coat, it's chilly outside," she said absentmindedly.

Taylor nodded, "great," and went downstairs.

**Blondchica**: Coming over in a sec

**Myhatiscool**: Awesome

**Blondchica has logged off at 6:15 PM **

Taylor ran over to get her coat and shoes, ran out to her car, and drove to Eric's.

"Hey Eric," she said immediately when he opened the door.

"Hey Taylor," he kissed her softly, "come on in."

Taylor smirked and walked inside.

F29DWN

Lex was going to the local ice cream parlor with Anne. It was weird not going there Robert too, but it was a 'date.' Of course he was nervous.

Anne was laughing at something Lex had said, her brown hair pulled back slightly. Lex laughed a little too.

"So what is going on with the Flight 29 Down gang?" she joked, one of the few friends that would hang out with one of them still. In fact, Lex was the only one who still had friends outside of the group.

"Oh, nothing. They're all being dumb teenagers, as usual," Lex laughed.

"I know the feeling. My older sister's a dumb teenager," Anne laughed. They ate their ice cream in silence for a while, when Lex looked up.

"Um, my parents found me a new school. It's a private one, and I only got in because I should practically be in a grade level above what I am. It's a Catholic School, though," Lex murmured sadly, "I begged them to find another one that you or Robert could go to, being Methodists."

"It's okay," Anne shrugged, "I'll just see you here, and Robert will too. And if I get really desperate, I could always ask my parents to convert," she laughed.

Lex laughed too when he saw Abby walk in.

"Hey Lex," she waved, got an ice cream cake, and left.

"That's… Abby, right?" Anne asked.

"Yup," Lex nodded.

Anne looked at her watch, "oh no, it's time for me to go home," she said sadly.

"Oh, okay," Lex murmured sadly, paid for the ice cream, and they walked back to her house.

"Well, I had fun," Anne smiled.

"Me too. Um… I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Lex blushed furiously.

"Okay," Anne smiled shyly. Lex bit his lip briefly, before kissing her quickly. She blushed and smiled as Lex began to leave.

"Going sledding with Robert on the day after Christmas?" she called after him.

"When have we ever not?" Lex laughed.

"Last year, but you weren't here last year, so we were just at my house moping, so it doesn't count," Anne laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be there!" Lex laughed and left.

F29DWN

Daley and Lex were sitting around in their living room, watching a Christmas movie. Everyone was coming over for a last movie night before New Year's Eve, when they'd all meet up again. The reason why they were doing their Christmas celebrations a week early was because Melissa left tomorrow to visit her Italian relatives, Taylor went on vacation the day after that, and then Eric and Abby were also leaving a few days later. So that meant, in short, that they wanted to have their party before everyone was gone.

Someone knocked on the door, so Daley ran to get it.

"Hey Melissa!" she laughed. Melissa grinned at her.

"Help me here," she grunted, heaving up her bag that was filled with 7 presents- one for each of them.

"Nice, Santa decided to give you some of his job this year. I just hope he's paying you," Daley smirked, taking some of the gifts out of the bag.

"Ha ha. No, these are for you people," Melissa laughed as she set them down on the table.

"Me and Lex have already made piles," Daley explained at the line of 8 stacks of presents, two of the stacks only having one gift and the others with two.

"Well I'll just put these there," Melissa nodded at the labels, set her gifts there, and sat on the couch.

Nathan came in soon after and did likewise, as did Jackson, Eric, Taylor, and Abby. Soon they were all sitting around on the couch, playing rock paper scissors to see who went first.

Everyone was having the same thing a million times in a row.

"Ah forget it," Daley laughed, "Lex, you go first, you're the youngest."

"Okay," Lex laughed. He had gotten mostly books, but a few computer things.

(I'd take the time to tell you what everyone got, but that's boring. So I'll skip ahead.)

Daley was sitting next to Nathan, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist. Melissa was curled up in Jackson's lap. Taylor and Eric were sitting back to back on the couch, Abby was sitting in the single chair and Lex was lying down on the floor.

"I can't believe all that's happened since we came home," Daley murmured softly.

"It is almost unreal," Melissa agreed, smirking at Jackson, who grinned back and rolled his eyes.

"I mean, sometimes you have to wonder what do you really have when your friends are ditching you and your family is falling apart?" Lex stared at the ceiling.

"I don't think we're ever going to fall apart or ditch each other. But the real question is: are we family or friends?" Abby asked.

"Both," all said at once, making everyone laugh.

"It's good that we'll always have each other," Jackson murmured, "I mean, you guys are part of the reason I'm here for Christmas and not in some dingy cell."

"You owe us, man," Nathan laughed.

"We have to remember, whatever we go through, we have to stick together," Eric sighed.

"We definitely have to remember that," Daley smiled.

They all grinned at each other, smiling. They were back, and things had changed, but at least one thing hadn't.

And never would.

(1, 639 Words) Aww! The sequel… hmm, the sequel. The sequel is very… um… interesting. Will post it soon. It takes place in May of their Senior year, so we all know what that means! Graduation! God, I've been to… 4 high school graduations. Granted, one of them I don't remember because I wasn't even a year old, but I have been to four. The next ones mine… perish the thought… xD The sequels really centered around Daley and Nathan, but the other characters are present. I'm going to finish 6 years before I start it, though.

This story had a total of:15, 396 Words. Yay!


End file.
